Travel
by Paz Bella Cullen
Summary: Clarissa Fray, era quizás una rareza hasta para ella misma. Sentía, en el fondo de su corazón, que su lugar en el mundo no era en Lynchburg, Virginia. Su madre,siempre le había dicho que ella encontraría la forma de saber dónde y con quien querría estar por el resto de su vida. Es por eso que decidió dejar todo atrás, para conocerse a ella misma.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1: _**

_Solo la historia es mia. _

* * *

Clary no podía quedarse ya, en una ciudad en la que tenía que huir para ser ella misma, con 22 años, siendo ya una profesional, se dijo así misma que podría seguir su vida en otro lugar. Clarissa Fray, era quizás una rareza hasta para ella misma. Sentía, en el fondo de su corazón, que su lugar en el mundo no era en Lynchburg, Virginia. Su madre, un tanto ciclotímica y liberal, siempre le había dicho que ella encontraría la forma de saber dónde y con quien querría estar por el resto de su vida. Honestamente Simon, no era esa persona.

_Tendré que descubrirlo entonces._ Se dijo así misma, mientras ordenaba su maleta de viaje. Su graduación había sido hace exactamente un mes y ocho días, estaban en pleno verano, se había Licenciado en Lengua Inglesa con honores y también era profesora de danza clásica desde que tenía 16 años. Era metódica, correcta, femenina y entre otras cosas, vacía. Hacía todo lo que quería, siempre y cuando no le quitara su tiempo de estudio y de cuidado personal, nadie en el pueblo hubiera osado a pensar alguna vez, que aquella niña de ojos verdes y cabello de fuego, tomaría la decisión de irse lejos una vez acabada la universidad. Todo el mundo lo hacía, pero no ella.

Las amigas de su madre iban a flipar cuando se enteraran. Sonrío con placer, por primera vez sentía que su corazón latía con algo más que inercia, sentía que su corazón se aferraba, con pasión y amor, hacia una nueva vida, que terminaría de comenzar cuando Clary cerraba su maleta, sentía a su corazón aprisionando todo vestigio de duda, de pesar, de melancolía, para darle lugar a la alegría y adrenalina de comenzar todo de nuevo.

Se había arrepentido tantas veces de no haber aplicado para las universidades del exterior, pero fueron tiempos duros, su padre, Valentine, había sufrido un accidente automovilístico que termino con la vida de el y dejo en coma a su hermano menor, Jonathan por mas de seis meses. Quizas, se dijo, si no hubiera muerto todo sería diferente y su madre ya no estaría en las nubes, o al menos no como estaba ahora.

Unos pequeños brazos la abrazaron tan fuerte que pensó que se quedaría sin aire.

-Clary, ¿realmente tienes que irte?- Jonathan, de tan solo siete años, con los ojos tan verdes como el interior de una uva y el pero tan claro que casi podría ser albino, la miro con un destello de esperanza.

-Clary sonrió con pesar, su corazón ya no seguía encapsulando la amargura de dejar a Jonathan.

-Si Johny, ya he comprado los boletos – mintió ella.- no puedo dar marcha atrás en esto cariño, pero prometo que volveré tan pronto como me sea posible, esta es una oportunidad increíble, y se que Luke y mamá cuidarán muy bien de ti. – John la miro con duda.- Al menos se que Luke lo hará. Confía en mí.

-Solo confiaré si juramos por el dedito. – Con el labio para afuera y su pequeña carita arrugada estiró su dedo meñique para que su hermana mayor lo tomara. El sabía que Clary siempre cumplía sus juramentos.

-Lo juro John, te amo , ¿lo sabes?- Abrazó a su hermano con una fuerza inhumana, una de las razones mas grandes para este viaje, era para ver si madre por fin reaccionaba de su penosa ensoñación. Hasta ese momento habían vivido del testamento de su padre, y de Luke, un gran amigo de su padre que lo único que hacía era cuidar de ellos como si no tuviera una hija a la cual también atender.

-Y yo a ti. Prometo tomar el desayuno todas las mañanas y cuando comience la escuela ya no llegaré tarde, seré tan bueno como pueda para que tu vuelvas pronto.- Sonrío contento al plan que había creado. Clary compartió su alegría, pero sabía que eso no haría que ella volviese más rápido, deseó que al volver, Jonathan, siguiera teniendo esas hermosas pecas adornando su cara y que ya no le faltaran las dos paletas de adelante.

-Clary, ¡debes darte prisa o el vuelo se irá sin ti!- Una voz tan familiar como la suya propia resonó por el pasillo haciéndolos sobresaltar.

La mujer de pelo rojizo se ruborizó, olvidó mencionar a Luke que no había comprado los boletos todavía ya que no había decidido a donde quería ir.

* * *

Qué les pareció?

Un beso!


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, hola! Como verán no soy mucha charlatana, pero amo escribir y me parece que a ustedes les encantaría leer lo que viene en esta historia.

En este capitulo utilice otro tipo de narración, que me parece mucho mas adecuada para escribir un fanfiction y tambien me resulta mas facil.

**Los personajes son propiedad de Cassandra Clare. La historia es total y puramente de mi autoria. **

_**Disfruten. **_

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Yendo. **

Caminé lentamente hacia el check in del aeropuerto y respiré profundamente.

-Esto es, - me dije - aquí comienza mi vida.

Estaba asustada, mis ojos iban en todas las direcciones y temía que no me tomaran los tres bolsos que traía conmigo.

No sabía donde iba, realmente no quería saber, había decidido en el auto mientras Luke me traía, que iba a pedir un boleto con el destino a cualquier lado con tal de que sea muy lejos de aquí. Todavía estaba lastimada, todavía dolía. Ser rechazada por tu propia madre no es algo que suceda todos los días.

Espanté los pensamientos de mi cabeza cuando la fila por fin terminó y llego mi turno, una mujer de unos 50 años, me tomó los datos y me preguntó amablemente a donde quería ir. Sonreí.

_No lo sé,_ quise contestar pero pensaba que sonaría como una loca, aunque estoy segura que esta mujer había escuchado lo mismo de muchas personas que como yo, querían huir.

-¿Cuál es el primer vuelo en salir?- Pregunté educadamente. La mujer no se sorprendió.

-El primero es hacia Inglaterra, Londres, sale en exactamente una hora. – Sonreí anchamente, justo lo que quería, otro continente.

-Entonces, Londres será.- Casi exclame de la felicidad, la mujer enarcó las cejas, mientras seguía haciéndome preguntas y termino por darme el boleto.

Salí de la fila feliz y dispuesta a subir al avión. Esta era la decisión mas egoísta que había tomado en toda mi vida, había dejado a Jonathan, a Luke, a mamá. Ya era hora me dije, pero había hecho algo de lo que jamás nadie me había creido capaz.

Desde niña fui muy pegada a mi padre Valentine, quien era profesor de matematicas en la escuela privada del pueblo. Papa era especial, era mi sol con todo lo que eso conlleva. Era bueno con nosotros, con mi madre, se desvivía por Jonathan y siempre tenía alguna palabra de amor y aliento para mi. Mi confianza y amor por mi misma, se construyó gracias a ese hombre, con su pelo rubio y sus ojos más azules que el cielo, mi papa era el ser mas perfecto que podría encontrar. Siempre amable, siempre atento. Mi mama lo amaba cada día más y estaba segura de que el a ella también.

_Hasta que sucedió…_

Papa y Jonathan iban en el auto al regresar de la escuela, a papa le gustaba manejar rápido pero nunca lo hacía cuando Jonathan o yo estábamos en el auto, ese día Valentine le dijo a Jonathan que estaba muy apurado porque debía ir a hacer algo muy importante y que el se quedaría en casa de Tio Luke con Maia. En el camino, papa pasó el semáforo normalmente, pero un ebrio los chocó de frente, sin reparos, sin mediciones, se llevo la vida de mi amado padre en un segundo. Jonathan fue otra historia, papa nunca había querido llevarlo en el asiento de adelante porque Johnny al igual que yo eramos de contextura muy pequeña y el temía que el cinturón no le ajustara lo suficiente en el caso de que sufrieran un accidente.

Mama y yo estábamos en casa de la abuela Adele cuando eso sucedió, fuimos fuertes, o todo lo que pudimos, hasta que un llamado inesperado hizo a mi mama sucumbir en la oscuridad de su propia mente y olvidarse de nosotros, el dolor la cegó.

Sacudí la cabeza, todavía dolia cada recuerdo, cada pensamiento que tenía acerca de esos días en los que Jonathan estaba en el hospital. Pobre mama pensé mientras entregaba mi boleto a la azafata para que me dijera mi asiento, yo sabía que me arrepentiría de irme, pero jamás pensé que me arrepentiría ya mismo.

Rememoré por todo por lo que tuvimos que pasar hace dos años atrás, cuando yo tenía 19 años y Johnny apenas 5. Cerre los ojos y respiré lo mas fuerte que pude, no. No. Esto era por mi, por una vez en mi vida, esto era mi bienestar, había ahorrado toda mi vida, había estudiado toda mi vida, y quería hacerlo, sabia que mama estaría bien cuidada y que Jonathan también porque Luke se mudaría a nuestra casa en cuanto yo me fuera, Luke había insistido en que me vaya, el sabía cuanto me dolía cada rincón de esa casa.

Había rogado, implorado a mi madre para que la vendamos, pero ella nunca quiso, no antes del accidente, ni siquiera después del accidente, y mucho menos cuando se enteró lo que termino de hundirla en un poso depresivo.

Me había tocado el asiento 20 A al lado de la ventanilla, sonreí olvidándome un momento de mis preocupaciones.

-Exactamente lo que estaba esperando. – Puse mi bolso donde tenía una muda de ropa, dinero, mi neceser y mis aparatos electrónicos dentro de la gaveta, no sin antes sacar mi celular. Lo encendí y mande un texto a Luke.

_**Luke, ya abordé el avión, en un rato mas  
despegaremos, estoy yendo rumbo a Londres.  
¿Cómo está mama? ¿Y Jonathan?  
Llamaré al llegar, los quiero.  
Clary. **_

Suspiré tranquilamente y volvía guardar el celular, soñaba con encontrar un lugar barato en el cual quedarme, buscar un trabajo, había preparado mi curriculum perfectamente, el de danza y también el de Ingles, rezaba por no tener que gastar todos mis ahorros, pero sabía que eso no sería un problema si conseguía un trabajo, o tal vez dos.

Un carraspeo me sacó de mi ensoñación, el vuelo se iba llenando de a poco. Miré hacia atrás. Un hombre alto, fornido con un hermoso cabello rubio y la cara definida como si hubiera salido de un perfecto dibujo de un angel guerrero pero lo que realmente me dejó sin habla fueron sus ojos dorados profundos, parecían fundirse en oro.

El hombre me miró con el ceño fruncido preocupado.

-¿Señorita? ¿Se encuentra bien?- El aire se trabó en el trayecto de mi nariz hasta mis pulmones, el hombre hablaba en un fluido ingles británico. Senti mis piernas como gelatinas.

-Sí, perfectamente. Lo siento, ¿Qué necesita? – Quise ser lo más educada posible, quizás estaba perdido.

-Bueno, realmente no es nada, pero está obstruyendo el paso hacia mi asiento.- Señaló con la mano hacia el asiento al lado del mio. Me ruboricé.

-Oh, ¡lo siento mucho! No fue mi intención. – me deslicé hacia mi asiento junto a la ventana antes de que el lo hiciera.-

-No es nada, no se preocupe.- Respondió secamente. Enarqué una ceja.

-Claro.- Dije despacio. Me senté lentamente en el asiento. Tratando de no voltear hacia donde el estaba.

-Cariño,- escuché llamar al hombre.- Charlize, aquí están los asientos. – Miré hacia atrás, solamente porque la curiosidad mató al gato, quería ver que tan linda era la mujer que acompañaba al hombre que me había dejado sin respiración.

Sorprendentemente, no vi a nadie.

-No hace falta que grites papá.- El perfecto inglés de una suave y dulce voz llego a mis oídos, baje la vista entonces, una pequeña niña con bucles dorados miraba a su padre con el ceño fruncido. – Soy perfectamente capaz de oír con ambos _dos_ oídos. – Levanto su ya respingada nariz para pasar por delante de su padre hacia el asiento a mi lado.

El hombre sonrió con ternura hacia la criatura mas hermosa que había visto en mi vida. Charlize, como la había llamado el hombre, suspiró, casi sin paciencia mientras subia al asiento. – Los hombres son _insopormables*_ y sobre todo mi padre. – Dijo la pequeña niña, mirándome a través de unos increíbles ojos turquesa que me sonrieron, al igual que su pequeña boquita.

- Soy Charlize Herondale y ese _trongroglita*_ de ahí, es mi padre Jace.-

* * *

***insopormables: Insoportables.**

***Trongroglita: Troglodita (Hombre de las cavernas). **

Bueno, que les pareció? Aparecen condimentos que espero sean de su agrado, pero creanme cuando les digo esto: No todo es lo que parece.

Podría tener reviews? Tomatazos? Algo?

Besos y abrazos,

_Paz._


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí un poco más. :D

**Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare. El resto es todo mio. **

* * *

**Capitulo 3:**

Jace protesto a espaldas de la niña.

-Charlize no es correcto que hables así.- Regaño con ternura. El hombre coloco sus dos bolsos en la gaveta y se sentó a su lado, agarro la pequeña manito pálida de la niña.- Ademas _trogloglita _no es una palabra, se dice troglodita…- La niña suspiró y saco su mano del agarre de su padre y se giró hacia mi de nuevo.

-No le escuches, casi nada de lo que dice es verdad.- Su padre la miro entre herido y divertido. – ¿Como te llamas tu?

La niña y el padre, ambos, me habían robado el habla. Me avergoncé por pensar que debía ser algo en la sangre de aquellos dos.

-Soy Clary.- dije escuetamente y los miré a ambos, Jace se concentró en un aparatito extraño que llevaba en la mano, y la niña de ojos turquesa, en mi.

-¿Clary, como Clare? o ¿Clary como Clara? O ¿Clary como Clarissa? O ¿Clary como Claro? O…

-Charlize.- Advirtió su padre interrumpiendo su perorata.- Deja a la señorita tranquila, es obvio que la hemos dejado sin habla mas de una vez.- Sonrio de forma burlona contenida.

-No me siento para nada intimidada Señor. – Le dije manteniendo mis ojos en los de el con un poco más de tiempo del necesario, me volteé entonces para Charlize.- Soy Clary como Clarissa, Clarissa Morgenstern.

_-Clarissa_ – Dijo Charlize, como si estuviera acariciando las letras de mi nombre, sentí una extraña quietud en nuestro alrededor y una paz interior incomprensible.- Me encanta.- Abrió los ojos de par en par y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Me sorprendió una vez mas el color de ojos de aquella niña con tanto temperamento, miré a su padre para ver si el también acababa de darse cuenta de esa pequeña chispa que existía en Charlize, pero al parecer Jace ya estaba mas que acostumbrado. – Papá, - llamó ella con una dulce voz.- ¿Te gusta el nombre Clarissa verdad? Si quieres, y sólo si quieres, podríamos… ¡quedárnosla!- Termino gritando y apretando sus pequeños puños mientras que con dificultad saltaba en su asiento.

Jace Herondale entornó los ojos y la miró con algo más que seriedad.

-Charlize, cariño, Clary no es un perro con el cual simplemente te quedas. Su nombre es precioso, claro está, pero las personas grandes tienen que hacer cosas de grandes. ¿Verdad, Clary? – Me miró fijamente y sonrió. El estaba esperando mi aprobación después de lo que acababa de decir.

-Es verdad.- Dije ruborizándome, la pequeña rubia pensaba que yo era una especie de cachorro sin hogar. Bueno, señorita, era más que eso.

La voz de la azafata avisando que el avión estaba por despegar y que nos pongamos los cinturones de seguridad fue el camino de salida que encontré para aquella extraña pero reconfortante conversación con un padre y una hija que tenía madera de líder.

Vi como con dificultad, Jace hacía lo posible de apaciguar a la niña que lo único que quería era "_Volar en el aire como el pájaro que alguna vez fue"_. El negaba con la cabeza mientras el cinturón de seguridad hacia su camino hasta el broche donde presionó.

-Papi, no quiero usarlo, no podré volar si lo tengo puesto.- Sacó su labio inferior para afuera. Su berrinche fue adorable y me conmovió hasta lo más profundo de mi corazón.

-Mi princesa.- Dijo el sonriendo y mirándola con amor, acaricio suavemente su cabeza y beso dulcemente su nariz.- Debes dejártelo puesto hasta que estemos en el aire, una vez allí arriba, te lo quitaré y podrás seguir preguntándole a Clary si quiere ser tu amiga. ¿Te parece? – Preguntó con ojos de cachorro. La niña asintió con la cabeza y estiró su pequeña manito para tomar la de su padre. – ¿Estas de acuerdo Clary?

Me sobresalté cuando escuché mi nombre, nos miramos entre los tres y lo único que pude hacer fue asentir.

El avión despego sin problemas, el piloto hablo por el altavoz asegurándonos de que todo el vuelo iba a ser normal, que no habían tormentas aisladas y que era un dia perfecto para viajar, nos recomendó mirar por la ventana ya que se vería el ocaso en cualquier momento dejando en claro que era algo único de ver, mas si era sobre un avión.

Increible que una de las cosas mas hermosas en el mundo pase todos los días a la misma hora y en cualquier parte del mundo, y nadie sea capaz de verlo. Somos todos tan ciegos.

Absorta en mis pensamientos, escuché que la pequeña charlize sentada al lado mío se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y pidió amablemente a su papa su cartera llena de muñecas y su tablet. Jace acudió a su llamado sin que pregunte dos veces. Sacó primero mi bolso, y me lo entrego amablemente incluso aunque yo no lo había pedido.

-Pense que quizás querrías algo de aquí, sabes, este avión es uno de los más avanzados. Aquí, en el aire es posible utilizar tecnología. – Sonrio de manera perfecta, con sus ojos dorados llameantes, como en ese momento en el que carraspeo para llamar mi atención, un dorado cuyo brillo no pasaba desapercibido por nadie. Admití entonces, que en esas dos horas de estar en el avión con el y su hija, me gustaba su compañía hasta ahora reservada y conservadora.

-Muchas gracias, ¿puedo llamarte Jace? – Pregunté avergonzada. No quería tomarme atribuciones, el quizás tenía esposa, otros hijos, una novia, no lo sabía, porque en ese preciso momento, eramos solo Jace, Charlize y yo, una completa desconocida sobre el avión.

-Pensé que ya habíamos pasado la barrera del tuteo.- Dijo divertido de mi respeto hacia el.- Además, estoy seguro que soy apenas unos años mas grande que tu.-Todavía seguía sorprendiéndome su perfecto acento.

-Bueno, tengo veintidós años y tu debes tener tus cuarenta y seis bien llevados, ¿me equivoco? – Abrio los ojos y la boca espantado y divertido, mientras bajaba el bolso totalmente rosado y lleno de ponies de Charlize.

-Así que eres una chica bromista, no puedo creerlo, señorita.- Me miro frunciendo el ceño y negando con la cabeza. Se sentó por fin en su asiento y rebusco en el bolso de Charlize las cosas que ella había pedido.

_-Pensé que ya habíamos pasado la barrera del tuteo_.- Le imité tratando de asemejar mi acento al de el. Ambos, se rieron divertidos.

-Nunca pensé que el acento británico podría sonar tan penoso en un norte americano, sin animos de ofender.- Dijo poniendo las manos delante de si mismo como si se estuviera protegiendo de mi contra ataque.

Como si sus manos pudieran salvarlo de mis palabras.

-He llegado a la conclusión de que cada vez que una persona utiliza la frase "_sin animos de ofender_", termina ofendiendo a alguien. En este caso, _Señor taza de te_, no fue diferente. – Abrio su boca dispuesto a disculparse pero no le deje hablar.- De todas formas, no puedo hacer otra cosa mas que coincidir contigo, un norte americano imitando el acento británico es realmente penoso. – Sonreí abiertamente, no había necesidad de confrontación. Menos delante del pequeño rayito de sol que estaba en medio de nosotros, medio jugando, medio escuchando la conversación.

-Papá ella te ha llamado _Señor Taza de Té_, ¿tiene eso alguna relación con Toy Story? Porque si salió la cuarta película y no me has llevado a verla, prometo por el meñique que no me pondré el cinturón de seguridad de nuevo. – Cruzo sus brazos enfadada mientras hablaba lo más rápido que podía, se me hizo difícil seguirle el hilo a lo que decía ya que el acento no era el mismo y por lo tanto el empleo de las palabras tampoco.

Jace pudo solucionarlo en un momento.

-Claro que no _Lize, _- dijo Jace sonriendo y tomando la tablet, de la niña. Era un aparato lo suficientemente plano como para hacerse pasar por un monitor de computadora portátil. – Clary solo me puso un apodo porque se enojó conmigo.

-Oh,- Sus ojitos se llenaron de comprensión.- ¿Entonces ahora están peleados? – Susurró tan bajito que apenas pude oírla. Jace rió.

Era la primera vez que lo oía reír. Suave, cálido. Me pareció perfecto.

-No Lize, no estamos peleados, simplemente se enojo porque le dije que su acento británico era realmente horrible, ¿quieres escucharlo?

Lize, como le decía su padre y como mentalmente comencé a llamarla yo, asintió con la cabeza hacia mi dirección, olvidándose momentáneamente de los ponies que proyectaba la tablet. Suspiré de forma dramática.

-Hola, soy Clary. Soy Británica y me gusta tomar té en mi tasita de café a las cinco en punto con mis amigas del club de lectura. Soy muy aburrida. – Levanté mi nariz hacia arriba y simulé tomar una taza de té. Lize rio fuertemente y Jace arrugo su nariz en forma de desaprobación.

-Bueno, no hablamos así. Me niego a creerlo.- Dijo Jace aún un poco asqueado de mi pobre representación de los ingleses.

-Claro que no hablan así.- Aseguré con convicción.- Simplemente fue una mala imitación. No todo el mundo habla tan perfecto como tu sabes.

-Pues me siento halagado, americana. Muchas gracias. – Sonrió mostrándome todos sus dientes y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

Como dije eramos solo nosotros tres hoy.

_Solo Clary, Jace y Lize._

* * *

Clary se hace la payasa porque claramente quiere caerle bien a Lize. Ademas, esta Clary es diferente a la del libro.

Esta Clary es una cobarde.

Un beso!


	4. Chapter 4

**ESTA EDITADO! **

***Agregué unas cuantas cosas, ya que sin ellas la historia carece de sentido. **

Gracias a **vale97** la primera de todas en darme su opinión muy válida y a pedirme que siga con esto. Este es tu dia de suerte porque acabo de terminar el capitulo cuatro. Así que es dedicado para vale!

**_Creo que este es uno de mis capitulos preferidos de todos los que escribí en mi vida. _**

**Los personajes son de Cassandra Clare, la historia es de mi autoría. **

* * *

**La canción es de Demi Lovato, Heart by heart. **

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Me pasé todo el viaje, molestando con Lize, era una niña refinada, elegante y un poco malcriada. Jace era el padre ejemplar, se derretía por ella, con una punzada de angustia me dí cuenta que el me recordaba a mi propio padre. _Esperemos que no en todos los aspectos._

Debajo de su remera liviana negra y sus jeans desgastados, se encontraban pequeñas, pero sin duda definidas marcas, como si se hubiera tatuado y luego se los hubiera borrado una persona a base de ácido. Lize me vio observando las marcas de su padre con curiosidad y se acerco a mi oido mientras se sacaba los auriculares.

- ¿Tu también notas las marcas de papi?- Asentí mirandola confundida.- Es increíble.- Mascullo sorprendida.- Papi dice que la gente normal no puede ver sus marcas, solo los que son como nosotros.

Ahora la sorprendida era yo. - ¿De verdad? - Asintio abriendo sus ojos muy grandes, mire de reojo a Jace que fruncio el ceño y abrio la boca para hablar.- Entonces mantengamoslo en secreto, no podemos hablar de ello, ¿de acuerdo? Tu papi se enojaría. - Un rubor cubrió mi cuerpo al decir _"papi"_. Esto de estar cuatro horas sentadas en el mismo lugar estaba afectando mi cerebro. Hice un ademán para levantarme, pero el avion sufrió una turbulencia algo rara. Charlize agarró mi mano como si fuera su salva vidas.

- ¿A donde vas?- Me gritó desesperada, otra sacudida más y volví a sentarme tratando de calmar a la rubia al lado mio.

-Iba al baño cariño, ademas tu papa está aquí no sucederá nada, ¿de acuerdo? - Asintió asustada, y Jace nos miraba con esa cara de analizarlo todo que tenía. Me estaba empezando a irritar. Camine derecho al baño, necesitaba lavarme la cara y despejar mi mente. Algo no estaba bien, no creía que lo que me dijo la niña sea algo cierto, debe ser alguna broma interna que se hacen entre ellos, porque si fuera de otra manera Jace sería una clase de fenomeno andante, todo el mundo podía ver las marcas de su cuello en forma de tatuajes, ¿verdad?

Suspiré quedamente cuando el avión se volvió a sacudir. Las turbulencias eran normales y los cambios climáticos tambien lo eran, lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar sentada a que pase. No me podía encerrar en el baño. Decidí que Lize solo estaba jugando y que en realidad su papa se había intentado remover sus tatuajes con alguien que le cobró barato y lo terminó pagando su cuerpo.

Caminé lentamente a mi asiento, miré mi reloj de mano, habíamos salido a las cinco y media pasada, asi que llegaríamos a Londres en plena madrugada, gemí. _Yo y mi genial idea de no elegír el destino. _

Cuando llegue a mi asiento me di cuenta que una pequeña había robado mi lugar predilecto. - Usurpadora - susurré divertida viendo como Charlize abría la ventanita sin preocuparse de que ya haya vuelto, miro sorprendida el cielo, y mi corazón se lleno de ternura. Charlize era una de las niñas mas lindas que había visto.

- Lo siento por eso, Clary.- Me llamo Jace que ahora estaba sentado en el asiento que ocupaba Lize. Apenas me sonrió. - Lize es muy testaruda cuando se lo propone y quería mirar las estrellas, asi que me pidio por favor que la cambie de lugar.

Hice un ademán restandole importancia y me senté a su lado. - No importa realmente, la ventana comienza asfixiarme una vez que pasa la luz del sol.- Le dije sonriendo, el me miró a los ojos y luego a los labios, sus ojos llamearon de nuevo. _¿Tendré mal aliento?_ me pregunté a mi misma. Jamás había deseado tanto caerle bien a alguien, como lo hacía con Jace, pero este se me resistía y no hacía otra cosa mas que fingir que yo no estaba ahí. Bien, al principio era una persona sumamente relajada y sobretodo atento, como ese momento en el que me bajo la maleta por si quería utilizar algo de ahí. Con el pasar de las horas se fue cerrando más y más en ese aparatito suyo, lo notaba tenso, un poco preocupado y a la vez sorprendido.

Jace estaba apunto de preguntarme algo, pero al final termino cerrando la boca. Hizo lo mismo hace media hora atrás, y yo creía internamente que lo seguiría haciendo. La cuarta vez que abrio su boca, supe que no pararía hasta que hablara yo. Miré hacia la pequeña Lize, estaba dormida desde hace unos quince minutos, entonces vi mi posibilidad.

- Jace, ¿acaso quieres preguntarme algo? Te noto un poco... incómodo.- Me miró con aquellos ojos imposibles de definir.

- Bueno... no.- Dijo con convicción.- ¿Por qué crees que quiero preguntarte algo? - Arrugó su nariz y se rascó la barba crecida de un día.

- Bueno, no sé, quizas porque desde que abordamos estás abriendo y cerrando tu boca como un pescado y mirandome de esa forma analítica que realmente me pone los pelos de punta. - Enarcó una ceja. - Mira Jace, se que no somos ni siquiera conocidos pero, estamos hace mas de tres horas en este avión juntos, y probablemente no te veré mas después de hoy, entonces... si quieres preguntar, cualquier cosa, cualquiera, tan solo hazlo.

Me miro desconfiado, asintió una vez y se volvió completamente hacia mi, dandole la espalda a su pequeña hija, ahora tapada con una de sus mantas de princesa.

-¿Cómo se llama tu padre, Clary?- Me congelé. Bueno, cuando le dije que preguntara lo que quisiera, pensé que preguntaría mi numero.

- Valentine.- Respondí escuetamente, no tenía nada mas que agregar, no quería hablar de mi padre.

- ¿Valentine Morgenstern?- Asentí lentamente mientras miraba de reojo la pelicula que había empezado recien, para evitar que mis lagrimas se dispersaran por ahí. Una cosa era pensar en el, otra muy diferente era hablar.

- ¿Algo más? - Pregunté esperanzada. Esta es la ultima oportunidad que le doy para preguntar lo que quiera.

- No. - Simplemente movió su cabeza negando y volvió a su posición normal, con su aparatito azul.

Un sonido quiso salir de mi garganta, iba a sonar lastimero así que me lo calle. Bien Jace Herondale, si yo hubiera tenido la oportunidad de preguntarte algo, definitivamente hubiera ido a por tu numero.

- Oh, está bien.- Mi ilusión se fue por un tubo.

Después de ocho horas de vuelo por fin llegamos a Londres. Jace y Lize, como acordé decirle, se despidieron de mi ya dentro del avión, le di un abrazo a la niña y a Jace, con mucho pesar, le di un apretón de manos. Nos sonreímos, pero estaba mas nerviosa y triste que emocionada de comenzar mi vida nueva. Si fuese por mi, me encadenaba al avión junto con ellos dos.

Nos despedimos, pero no les perdí el rastro al salir al avión y encontrarnos con el bullicio del aeropuerto. Había mucha gente, yendo, viniendo, y ninguna me esperaba a mi. Ninguna de esas personas, sabía siquiera quien era yo, excepto por Lize y Jace, los únicos que conocía en ese lugar. Me sentí dolida cuando Jace ni siquiera intentó en saber mi numero de teléfono, ni tampoco me dio el suyo, ni siquiera me preguntó porque iba a Inglaterra, ni siquiera… Jace ni siquiera me miraba como yo lo hacía, ¡lamentable!

Arrastré mis maletas para tratar de llegar mas rápido hacia la salida del aeropuerto, me sentía encapsulada dentro de un lugar tan grande.

Entonces los vi.

Jace y Lize tomados de la mano hablando con una hermosa morena, alta, esbelta, de ojos muy azules, muy parecidos a los de Lize_, una modelo_. Quizas sea la mamá de Charlize, pero no quise pensarlo. Bloquee ese pensamiento al instante.

Se reían mucho de algo, en ese momento (porque como se trata de mi no puede ser de otra manera, la mala suerte me persigue), Jace levantó la vista y me vio ahí. Lo lamenté enseguida al ver su ceño fruncido, es que ¿era tan fea?, intente sonreír lo mas que pude, levante mi mano libre y salude. Sus ojos dorados llamearon de nuevo, como pasaba cada vez que me miraba. Suspiré.

-Adios lindo Jace.- Saludé para mi misma.- Quizas en otra vida, cuando sea alta y no tenga pecas.

* * *

_**Dos meses después.**_

No había sido tan difícil como pensé que sería. La adaptación, encontrar un departamento, encontrar un trabajo, todo había sido muy fácil. El problema de todo esto es que me sentía muy sola. Extrañaba a John, a Luke, incluso a mi mamá, aunque a ella la extraño desde antes de irme.

Estabamos en septiembre finalmente, la etapa del año en donde las hojas empiezan a caer, la gente comienza a usar abrigos y las chicas dejan de usar ropa tan ajustada y los chicos se ponen más cariñosos, no porque esté saliendo con nadie. De hecho apenas tenía una amiga en Londres su nombre era Ingrid y tenía 84 años, era mi vecina de abajo.

_Yay_.

De todas formas, amaba esta fecha del año, otoño era una estación en la que yo podría fácilmente vivir todo el año.

Mi despertador sonó a las 6 en punto como todas las mañanas desde que llegue a Londres, pero también como todas las mañanas, yo estaba despierta desde el alba. No es que aquí tuviéramos una especial apreciación del sol de todos modos, aquellos días donde el sol salía en su punto a las cinco y media de la mañana ya se habían ido, junto con el calor y la humedad. Ya no era verano.

Apagué el despertador lista para saltar de mi cama, prendí la televisión y comencé a hacerme un café. No me gustaba andar muy vestida por mi casa, generalmente porque vivía sola, así que tenía puesto mi short de pijama y un top sin sosten. Tarareé una canción que estaba pasando por _MTV UK, _ mientras hacía mis huevos revueltos. Comí mi desayuno tranquila mientras pasaba de canal en canal, la verdad jamás me había agradado demasiado mirar televisión, pero dado que no tenía internet, la tele era el ultimo recurso que tenía para distraerme.

Decidí darme un baño rápido antes de ir a dar clases, había entregado mi curriculum en un estudio de danza y luego en una escuela que otra escuela, pero los únicos que me llamaron hasta ahora fueron los del estudio de danza. Estaba feliz, era lo que más deseaba hacer en mi vida. Sin embargo, me hubiera gustado tener la compañía de aquel hombre de ojos dorados y de una pequeña llena de bucles dorados. No tenía forma de decirles que me hubiera encantado pasar mas tiempo con ellos, ir a tomar un helado los días de sol, pasear por los frios castillos que yo definitivamente no conocía, ir a algún parque a jugar los tres juntos. Me había ilusionado con ellos dos, en solo ocho horas de conocerlos, después de todo había sido bueno que él no me hubiera dado nada para comunicarme, porque si hubiera sido de otra forma yo no hubiera parado de molestarlos a todas horas, tratando de formar parte de su familia.

Y estaba segura de que eso molestaría mucho a aquella mujer de ojos azules y pelo negro.

Todavía seguía pensando en Jace y Lize, cuando entré en la ducha, mi baño era pequeño, pero estaba limpio y resplandecía, así como toda mi casa. Tenía clase a las ocho y media, pero me gustaba llegar antes para así poder bailar sola un poco. En la academia de danzas a la que solía recurrir, todos los años me daban un solo, era bastante buena, antes de que todo lo de mi padre pasara…

Me apresure a frotarme con fuerza la cabeza hasta que salga todo el shampoo intentando que así se fuera también los recuerdos de mi papá. Cuando al fin salí de la ducha eran apenas las siete y cuarto, tenía un tiempo para arreglarme.

El estudio quedaba a 10 cuadras de donde vivía, así que siempre iba caminando, me despejaba y me ayudaba a recordar como volver a casa de cualquier otro lugar. Me puse un top negro con aberturas a la cintura, me quedaba por arriba del obligo pero no me importaba, me iba a poner unos abrigos arriba antes de salir, y abajo unas leggins deportivas, sin olvidarme de mis zapatillas converse.

Peine mi cabello rojizo, había crecido mucho desde la ultima vez que lo corté ahora estaba cerca de rozarme el comienzo de mi trasero, además de ser sumamente espeso. Repasé mi rostro en el espejo, era tan parecida a mamá, pero tenía la fuerza y el egoísmo de mi padre. Extrañaba a John. Rezaba todas las noches, para que el no me necesitara, no tanto como yo lo necesito a el.

Hacía un mes ya, que le había enviado por encomienda un teléfono de ultima generación que todavía no llegaba a Virginia. Sabía que el todavía era pequeño y no era partidaria de la tecnología en manos tan jóvenes, pero necesitaba hablar con mi hermanito aunque sea dos veces por día, y con algunas aplicaciones muy avanzadas hasta eramos capaces de llamarnos cuando había wi-fi cerca y buena recepción.

Tome mi abrigo, mis llaves y mi bolso. Puse mi celular, mi reproductor de música y mis zapatillas de ballet junto con la pollera negra que siempre utilizo para dar la clase. Salí del edificio tranquilamente, me encantaba caminar lento en una ciudad donde nadie paraba un segundo. Llegue muy puntual al estudio, había muchas clases de diferentes cosas, salsa latina, tango, ballet, danza española, hip hop y árabe. Yo instruía solamente tres de ellas, tango, ballet y danza española.

Subí las escaleras hasta llegar a mi salón, que era el más grande de todos, saludé a la recepcionista llamada Mary, era un poco arisca pero, vamos, ¿quien no lo era en día lunes?

Las puertas y paredes del estudio eran de vidrio, es decir que se podía ver absolutamente todo lo que se hacía afuera de el y adentro. Ellos tenían una política, _"cuando se trabaja con niños, se debe ser lo mas meticuloso posible"._ Estaba totalmente de acuerdo con ellos en este sentido, podía entender porque la pared divisora entre la recepción y el estudio era de vidrio.

Me saque mi abrigo, y me estremecí, mi cabello todavía estaba mojado, me saqué las converse y me puse con cuidado las zapatillas de ballet, también arroje mis leggins dentro del bolso y me puse la pequeña falda que usaba siempre para dar clases.

Puse la música y me dispuse a bailar. Mis pies se movían involuntariamente de un lado al otro, gire con gracia y lentamente mientras comenzaba a sonar la voz de una conocida cantante.

**_When your soul finds the soul it was waiting for__  
__When someone walks into your heart through an open door__  
__When your hand finds the hand it was meant to hold__  
__Don't let go_**

**Conocía esa canción,** mi pies y mis manos se alzaron de emoción porque comenzaba la parte mas fuerte de la canción, sonreí y cerre los ojos. Todo lo que vi fue un dorado llameante.

**_Someone comes into your world__  
__Suddenly your world has changed forever_**

**_No there's no one else's eyes__  
__That could see into me__  
__No one else's arms can lift__  
__Lift me up so high__  
__Your love lifts me out of time__  
__And you know my heart by heart_**

Lleve mis manos a mi pecho e hice un triple giro, sonreí mas grande, hoy sería una gran mañana, miré mi refle jo en el espejo, mi cuerpo se balanceaba una vez más entre la hermosa letra y el rasguido de una pesada guitarra entre medio.

**_When you're one with the one you were meant to be find__  
__Everything falls in place, all the stars align__  
__When you're touched by the cloud that has touched your soul__  
__Don't let go_**

Me tire el suelo abriéndome a los 180º y haciendo traslado de peso hacia atrás me levante y caminé agazapada, luego mi pierna izquierda se elevo y tire mi cabeza para atrás, en el espejo vi mi cabello desparramado por toda mi cara, me encantaba esta libertad.

**_Someone comes into your life__  
__It's like they've been in your life forever_**

Tome impulso con gracia y di un salto _grand ecart_, me miré al espejo, fue un salto perfecto, lamenté que nadie me haya visto hacerlo.

**_No there's no one else's eyes__  
__That could see into me__  
__No one else's arms can lift__  
__Lift me up so high__  
__Your love lifts me out of time__  
__And you know my heart by heart__  
__So now we've found our way to find each other__  
__So now I found my way, to you_**

Volví a pensar en Jace, y en esos ojos que definitivamente podían ver dentro de mi, me había ilusionado con algo que jamás sería y ahora me era imposible sacarlo de mi cabeza. Los siguientes estribillos mi coreografía se volvió mas intensa, con mas saltos, mas vueltas y mas adagio, estaba enojada con el, enojada conmigo, fueron solamente ocho horas, en un vuelo comercial, con su hija de por medio, el ni siquiera me había dado su número, ¿qué más daba?

El final de la canción sonaba apaciguándose, al igual que yo con mi rutina, baje la intensidad hasta terminar abrazada a mi misma balanceándome, tirando mi cabeza de un lado al otro, me solté y comencé a girar, era como estar arriba de una montaña rusa, pero la única con poder de parar era yo.

**_And you know my heart by heart_**

Terminé con la cabeza agachada, exhausta y feliz. Hacía mucho tiempo no bailaba de esa forma, se lo tenía que agradecer a Jace, me prometí internamente, si algún día lo veía le agradecería.

-Fue lo más hermoso que vi.- Escuché una voz decir, una voz que solamente pensé volver a oír en sueños. Lo miré a través del espejo, sacando lentamente mis manos de mi misma y corriendo mi cabello rojo de mi cara, mis ojos verdes se encontraron con sus dorados. Me sonreía abiertamente, no con esa sonrisa que me había dado las ultimas horas del viaje.

Jace.

Vestido todo de negro, estaba sentado en una de las sillas designadas para las madres que querían acompañar a sus hijas, las sillas eran rosadas y pequeñas, no combinaban para nada con su metro ochenta y ocho y sus enormes brazos.

-Gracias Jace.- Respondí agitada y muy sincera. Le agradecía que sus ojos me hayan hecho bailar, de la manera en que hubiera preferido hacerlo solamente con el. Sonreí. – Gracias de verdad.

**_Una promesa es una promesa, y Clary Morgenstern cumple cada una de ellas._**

* * *

**_ Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo! _**

**_Muchos besos y abrazos, si puedo la sigo hoy mismo. Voy escribiendo los capitulos segun me nazca y no podía moverme de la computadora hasta haber terminado por lo menos el capitulo cuatro. Hay muchas cosas para conocer de este Jace y también de esta Clary, son los mismos, pero a la vez no. _**

**_Un beso, si puedo, la voy a actualizar esta misma noche. _**

**_P/D: Haganme saber de cualquier error que encuentren, de ortografía o de significado. Lo escribí todo recién y ni bien lo hice ya lo cargue a FF. _**

**_Paz._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes excepto Charlize son de la propiedad de Cassandra Clare. El resto es todo mio.**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

De repente fui conciente de lo poco vestida que estaba. Jace se paró lentamente, sonriendo..me, sonriéndome a mí, su cara se transformó en algo hermoso de ver. Jace sonriendo, bueno, mi día estuvo más que excelente y ¡eran solamente las ocho y media de la mañana!

-Bueno, hola.- Dijo el remangándose desalineadamente su camisa de vestir y pasando una mano por su cabello rubio lleno de bucles, iguales a los de su hija.

-Uh, hola.- Traté de sonar lo menos incomoda posible, busque un broche para mi pelo y lo puse todo en su lugar, luego lo até.

-¿Me recuerdas?- Preguntó quedamente. Quise golpearlo, sueño contigo todas las malditas noches.

-Bueno, sí. ¿Y tu a mí?- Asintió llevando sus manos a los bolsillos de su jean oscuro. - ¿Cómo está Lize? – Sonreimos ambos al escuchar el nombre de Lize.

-Está muy bien, pero la verdad es que desde que te vio bailando el viernes pasado no deja de hablar de ti, asi que decidí venir a ver porque tanto alboroto. – Ya no me costaba comprender sus palabras como antes, me había acostumbrado al acento duro, y hasta creo que se me pego un poco. Asentí sonriendo.

-¿Valio la pena el alboroto?- Me animé a decir.

-Obviamente, Clary. Eres excepcional, como ninguna otra. – Mis mejillas se coloretearon. Jace rió un poco. – Bien,- dijo aclarándose la garganta, volviendo a ser el mismo Jace del aeropuerto.- Solamente venía a preguntarte como puedo hacer para traer a Charlize a ballet, no ha parado de hablar de ti en todo lo que va de fin de semana, va a acabar dejándome loco.

Reí con gusto, por lo menos Charlize hacía a su padre sufrir hablándole de mi, siendo que mi propia consciencia no se callaba en todo lo que respecta a él. Maldito.

-Uh, ¿cuantos años tiene Lize?- Pregunté yendo directamente a la mesa que había dentro del salón, mi cabello me hacía cosquillas en la espalda. Definitivamente necesitaba un corte.

-Va a cumplir seis el veintidós de septiembre. – Sonreí contenta, estábamos en el 15 de septiembre.

Se llevará una sorpresa cuando la sorprendamos con una torta especial y un super baile de princesas.- Le dije sonriendo.

-¿Qué?- Me preguntó un poco confuso pero sonriente. Suspiré.

-En la academia hay una regla, cada vez que es el cumpleaños de alguna de las niñas, se les regalaba una torta de bailarina, un tutu nuevo, y se hace un baile solo entre nosotras y en horario de clase. – Explique como si fuera lo más obvio del é a escribir en la ficha de inscripción de Charlize, sabía todo exceptuando el número telefónico de algún responsable y el nombre de la madre.

– Aquí esta la ficha de inscripción de Charlize, llene el formulario lo más que pude para ahorrarte el tiempo, solamente faltaron el nombre de su mamá y el teléfono de algún familiar. – Jace asintió.

-Charlize no tiene mamá.- Me sorprendí ante tan inesperada respuesta, Jace bajo los ojos como si estuviera avergonzado de que las cosas se dieran así. – En cuanto a mi numero es 020-4527-8981.- Carraspeó un poco y se removió incomodo.- ¿Puedo anotar el tuyo también? Por… cualquier inconveniente que tenga?- Terminó la oración como si fuera una pregunta, me enterneció.

Me hubiera encantado que Jace se comportara así en el avión, un poco tímido, un poco impaciente por hablarme. Quizás ahora por primera vez, me pudo ver bien.

-Mi número es 020-8523-3652- Jace anotó en su celular mi numero de teléfono, pero yo no anoté el de él en ningún otro lugar que no fuera el registro de inscripción de Lize. Aunque me lo supe de memoria al minuto en el que me lo dictó. – Bien, las clases comienzan hoy, alrededor de las cuatro y media de la tarde, porque es cuando casi todas las niñas terminan sus clases, Lize va a estar en un grupo que está solo un poco avanzado, así que podrá estar con niñas de su edad y avanzará desde aquí con ellas. Estas invitado a asistir a las clases si así lo quieres, duran alrededor de dos horas y media, casi nunca menos que eso.

Jace sonrió arrogante. Aquí íbamos de nuevo.

-Parezco la clase de hombre que se sienta en una sillita rosa a ver ballet? – Negué con la cabeza, qué hipócrita.

-Bueno, Señor Herondale, usted es exactamente esa clase de hombre, si mal no recuerdo lo vi esta mañana.- Me crucé de brazos, sus ojos fueron hacia debajo de mi cara. Me ruboricé.

-Bueno, es que esta mañana había algo realmente agradable de ver Señorita Morgenstern.- Llevo su mano hacia mi mano, pensé que me tocaría pero lo único que hizo fue arrancarme la solicitud de inscripción. – La veo hoy a la tarde.

-Nos vemos Jace.- Lo vi alejarse con toda su galantería a otro lado, me confundí en todo momento con él, Jace Herondale no era mas que un hombre al que le gustaba jugar, analítico, de alguna manera supo como encontrarme, y eso me asustaba más que el hecho de no haberlo visto nunca más en mi vida luego del aeropuerto.

Debería haberlo sabído. Para las tres y media de la tarde mis nervios estaban crispados, estaba en mi casa, mandándome mensajes de texto con mi hermano pequeño, tratando de ignorar el apretujon que sentía en la boca de mi estomago. Estaba ansiosa, esta sería la tercera vez que veré a Jace y no quería que nada saliera mal. Estaba cansada de parecer la mujer que, ingenua y tonta, había tenido una especie de crush con un hombre que ni siquiera parecía registrar su existencia si no fuera por su hija.

Tome mi cabeza en mis manos y me senté en el mullido sofá-cama que me había comprado la semana pasada, debía dejar de jugar de una vez, esto era serio.

Jace parecía una persona importante, quizás tenía influencias, quizás se sintió mal porque no me trajo a casa cuando salimos del aeropuerto a las tres de la mañana y pensó que estaría bien volver a conectar conmigo solamente para enmendar su error.

Suspiré con pesadez, de acuerdo, me quedaría con la última teoría. Me aterraba pensar que Jace, era algo más que eso. Comencé a preparar mis cosas, hoy la clase sería esplendida, cada parte de ella. Ya estaba de camino al estudio cuando de mi celular salió un _beep._

_(Nuevo Mensaje) ¿Leer?_

_**Tengo una niña muy emocionada por verte otra vez.  
No se calla más.  
Jace.**_

Más rápido de lo que había deseado contestarle tecleé furiosamente los botones de mi teléfono.

_**Yo también estoy emocionada con verla de nuevo,  
Clary.**_

Apreté enviar, fue lo único que se me ocurrió poner en ese mensaje. Seguí caminando con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro. De repente sentí que el estudio estaba muy lejos para mi gusto.

_**Y ¿no estas emocionada por verme a mí también?  
Deberías.**_

Mis piernas se sintieron gelatina de nuevo, maldito Jace de ojos dorados llameantes. Por supuesto que estaba emocionada de verlo de nuevo. Idiota.

_**¿Por qué?  
Clary.**_

Me di cuenta que no había agendado su número así que lo hice a toda prisa.

_**Jace: **_

_**Pues porque sí.**_

No contesté su mensaje porque ya había llegado al estudio, sonreí a Mary y entré al salón preparando las barras y poniendo música en el estéreo que teníamos. Miré mi reloj, cuatro y cuarto. Todavía no llegaría nadie, comencé a desvestirme. Hoy llevaba un torso y una falda tableada de danza clásica, me coloqué mis medias puntas sonriendo. Amaba mis medias puntas. Mi teléfono volvió a sonar.

_**Jace: **_

_**Bueno, estoy viendo que no me respondes  
los mensajes por una buena razón,  
Me sentí muy dolido cuando no respondiste,  
pero te perdono. **_

Sonreí y miré a través del vidrio, Jace estaba parado tomado de la mano de una pequeña niña vestida toda de rosa, con dos hermosas coletas y sus ojos turquesa resplandeciendo por todo el lugar. Deje el celular encima de la mesa y les hice señas para que entraran.  
Lize entró corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernitas y me salto encima. Me reí como hace mucho no me reía, su euforia era contagiosa y me lleno de alegría.  
Nos abrazamos un rato más hasta que vi entrar a Jace.

Ahora sí entró el sol a el salón.

Me sentía como en secundaria, cuando el chico que te gusta por fin te miraba y de repente el sol salía, los pajaros cantaban y no todo era tan malo. Jace era un sol, un hermoso sol entrando a mi salón de baile.

-Wow , Charlize, no estas exagerando un poco hija?- Le preguntó mirándola con aquellos ojos. Charlize enarcó una ceja y entrecerró los ojos.

-Creo que el exagerado eres tú.- Respondió ella simplemente. Ninguno de los dos le preguntamos a que se refería.

-Y bien Lize, estas lista para comenzar con tu primer clase de ballet?- Le pregunte mientras le tomaba de la mano. La pequeña rebotaba en su lugar como si fuera una pelota.

-No ha parado de saltar desde que le dije que le inscribí en ballet contigo.- Me reí mientras pensaba en la posibilidad de algo más tierno que Charlize emocionada.

-He traído mi tutú, mi propio torso rosa, _mi conora_* de piedras _creciosas* _y también mis zapatitos.- Enumeró sus objetos a medida que los sacaba de su enorme mochila rosada.

-Bien cariño, ¿eres capaz de vestirte por ti misma?- Asintió emocionada. Le guiñé un ojo.- Entonces puedes ir al baño a colocarte todas esas cosas que trajiste tan espectacularmente rosadas!- Chille al final, exagerando todo como ella lo hacía, Charlize no vio esto como una burla, sino como un pacto de complicidad, chillo más fuerte que yo y corrió a todo lo que daban sus piernitas hacia el baño de niñas.

Me giré hacia Jace que sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras me miraba.

-Hace mucho tiempo que Lize no se ve tan emocionada por algo.- Me contó.- Ha estado impaciente por venir aquí desde el viernes a la noche, cuando te vio enseñándole…- se paró para pensar en la palabra.- Algo, a unos abuelos en la noche.- Se había rendido.

-¿Te refieres a ritmos latinos? Hay mucha gente grande que prefiere bailar antes de ir al gimnasio y no los culpo, su calidad de vida aumente cada vez que vienen aquí. – Estaba mas que satisfecha con mi trabajo, sobretodo si eso ayudaba a la gente. – Todavía sigo sin saber porque querías que me emocionara por tu llegada. – Le dije quedamente. El me miró con un brillo de malicia en los ojos.

-Pense que simplemente serias más feliz si me quedo aquí viéndolas a ti y a Lize bailar.

-Bueno, no sería mas feliz.- Le respondí medio en broma, medio en serio.

-Claro que sí. – Era inútil pelear, yo también sabía que sería mas feliz si el se quedara conmigo.

Despejé mi cabeza con un movimiento brusco, me había prometido dejar de pensar en Jace como hombre, era un padre de familia, con una niña pequeña y totalmente no interesado en mí, debía estar siendo amable como esa vez en el avión. Lo miré una última vez y me fui a comenzar la clase con las niñas de seis, siete y ocho.

Dos horas y media después estábamos todas exhaustas menos Charlize, miré a Jace consternada, el simplemente rió y negó con la cabeza.

-Muy bien mis pequeñas bailarinas, es hora del salto final, todas a la fila. – Ordené medio en broma, ellas tomaron su posición, generalmente las de ocho eran las primeras en saltar, pero hoy sería diferente porque había una niña nueva.- Muy bien, ¿quien no está segura del siguiente salto?- Hice un _Tour Jeté*_ perfecto y muy lento para que todas puedan descifrar como se hacía.

Miré hacia atrás y solamente Lize levantó la mano un poco intimidada por ser la única en no saber algo. Alargué mi mano para tomar la de ella.

-Bien mi bailarina rosa, esta es tu primera vez en bailar, así que no es un pecado no saber este salto, no te preocupes, yo te enseñaré. – La tranquilice mientras le mostraba como hacerlo, las otras niñas, como habían aprendido a lo largo de estos dos meses, no hablaban entre ellas, sino que prestaban atención a cada movimiento, y algunas, volvían a practicar el mismo salto a la par mía y de Lize. Se los agradecí mentalmente, por lo menos Lize no estaría tan sola en esta vida como yo.

Lize lo intento una vez sola y le salió a la perfección, me contuve de chillar y gritar y bailar enfrente a las demás niñas, no quería amedrentar la confianza de nadie. En lugar de hacer eso, aplaudí y le sonreí con mi sonrisa especial de maestra de danzas, guardadas para aquellas niñas que tenían un don en las piernas.

Sonrió mucho más contenta que cuando había levantado la mano y fue atrás de la fila para volver a saltar.

Me miré al espejo un segundo después de verla saltar, me di cuenta que no solamente a Jace le hacía falta un babero para ver a Lize, yo también tenía la culpa de mirarla como si ella fuera una especie de sueño hecho realidad.

Se esforzó mucho para llevarse bien con las niñas luego de las practicas, las escuchaba chillar y hablar muy fuerte desde el sector de padres como lo había llamado.

-¿Qué te pareció?- Le pregunté a Jace quedamente. Me miró sonriendo.

-Es algo muy lindo, ver a todas esas niñas siguiéndote como si tu fueras una especie de diosa o algo y hacer todo lo que tu haces. – Me sonrojé con fuerza.- además Lize no había estado nunca con niñas de su edad, tan solo nos tiene a mi... familia y a mí.- Lo miré fijamente.

-Bueno pero ahora ya está, además Lize va a la escuela ¿verdad? Alli podrá hacer muchas amigas.- Jace asintió.

-Sí, solamente que la cambiamos de escuela este año porque ya no vivimos en Liverpool como te darás cuenta, una escuela en Londres y cerca de aquí fue la mejor opción.

-Eso es algo bueno, - le dije para alentarlo.- Ella se irá soltando gradualmente, solamente tienes que darle toda la confianza que debería tener un niño de su edad para no ser excluido de su circulo cercano.

-Sabes mucho para tener 22 años Clary, me alegro de haber coincidido contigo en el avión. - Me dijo sonriendo alegremente. No me había esperado eso.

-Uh, ¿gracias? – Pregunté insegura.- Yo también estoy contenta de haber coincidid contigo y Lize en ese avión. Y más aún que Lize pueda venir a bailar aquí conmigo. Y que también yo sea un poco, parte de su educación me hace feliz.

Jace torció el gesto y se mordió la mejilla de adentro. Se veía todavía mas lindo de lo que había recordado.

-Seremos grandes amigos Clary, lo presiento.- Me dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos, volví a sentir que me estaba mirando el alma. Asentí un poco triste, sin agregar nada más a su conclusión.

* * *

Lo ultimo de hoy.

Goodnight!

Paz.


	6. Chapter 6

***AVISO: LA HISTORIA ESTA COMENZANDO A TOMAR UN GIRO INESPERADO, SOLAMENTE LES PIDO UNA OPORTUNIDAD Y QUE A PESAR DE TODO SIGAN LEYENDO HAY UNA RECOMPENSA AL FINAL DEL CAMINO. **

Los personajes son de Cassandra Clare, a excepcion de Charlize y la trama, que son mias.

* * *

**Capitulo 6:**

Despues de que Lize y Jace se fueran del estudio, ya que fueron los últimos en salir, comencé a recoger mis cosas, guardando los tutus y las pequeñas zapatillas en el casillero de cada una de las niñas que asistían a clase.

Me miré al espejo consciente de mi cuerpo, era bajita, con las curvas en su lugar gracias a la danza que me había distribuido de una buena manera, y también a las caderas de mi madre. Heredé su figura sin dudas.

Quería pensar que llegaría a casa a tiempo para poder ver una película que había visto hace tiempo en el cine y que volvería a pasar por cable. Junté rápidamente todas mis cosas, y comencé a vestirme. La recepción estaba casi solitaria de no ser por Mary que era la ultima en cerrar el estudio.

Cuando por fin termine de arreglarme, me fui a despedir de ella y a decirle que se abrigara porque afuera se congelaría.

Mary gruño un hasta luego como respuesta.

Supongo que su lunes no había sido tan bueno como el mío después de todo.

Caminé tranquilamente las calles de la ciudad que me acogía como algo más que una turista, saqué mi celular un par de veces para ver la hora y si tenía mensajes de mi hermanito o de Luke, habían dos, uno de cada uno.

El primero era de Luke, me avisaba simplemente que mi mama había comenzado a ir a la psicóloga mas veces por semana y que parecía estar haciéndole bastante bien, también me decía que ahora que me fui ella pintaba con más frecuencia, sabía a lo que se refería, eran los dibujos aterradores que había comenzado hacer luego de que John despertara del coma…

Eran unos dibujos pintados totalmente de negro el fondo y delante una figura femenina muy parecida a la mia, con las alas de un angel y la cola de un demonio, sus razgos eran perfectos en todo sentido, y no podíamos negar que era yo la del dibujo ya que tenía mi cara pintada a la perfección. Como si mama me hubiera estado observando meticulosamente para sacar hasta el más minimo detalle de mi rostro.

Me asusté la primera vez que lo ví. Era hermoso pero a la vez tan perturbador. Lo habíamos escondido en el sótano de nuestra casa para que Jonathan no lo vea, mi hermanito le tenía miedo al sotano así que coincidimos con Luke de que el no lo vería.

Luego me di cuenta de que mi mamá lo comenzaba a dibujar en cada pedazo de papel que veía, la dibujaba de diferentes formas, con ropa, sin ella, posando, o simplemente dibujaba su rostro, el bello rostro de una chica, con un ojo verde como el interior de una uva y el otro rojo, un rojo que jamás había visto en ningún lado.

Debía admitir que el rostro era incluso más aterrador que la completa figura de la chica. Comencé a soñar con ella, comencé a creer que yo realmente era ella. Hasta que nos dijeron que mamá comenzaba a padecer un comienzo de esquizofrenia y que era simplemente por eso que dibujaba lo que se le venía a la mente de manera un poco perturbadora.

Lo que no nos explicaron, era porqué mama siempre dibujaba a la misma chica, porqué siempre me dibujaba a mi.

Cerré la puerta de mi casa mientras prendía la luz y me quitaba mi abrigo, la tranquilidad que me llegó me sorprendió. Me hizo acordar mucho a como me sentí esa vez en el avión con Charlize.

Comencé a cocinar algo rápido, abri una pequeña lata de coca- cola, y me senté a comer mi tan deseada comida. Prendí el televisor mientras me sentaba en uno de los sillones de mi sala, comí con tranquilidad, seguía pensando en mi madre y mi hermano, si me había arrepentido de algo era de no haber traido a mi hermano conmigo, pero en mi naturaleza de huidora, sabía que era egoísta arrastrar a los demás conmigo. Me sentía sola, pero extrañamente tranquila, solamente la televisión y yo.

Decidí bañarme antes de dormir, estaba fresca y comoda en mi cama cuando recibo un mensaje.

**De Jace: **

**Buenas noches, profesora. Simplemente quería agradecerte.**

**Charlize ha estado tan feliz hoy que accedió ir a comer sin postre. **

Sonreí ampliamente mientras apagaba la luz y prendía el pequeño velador al lado de mi cabeza.

**Me alegra servir de ayuda para la nutrición de Lize.**

**Buenas noches a los dos.**

**Los espero el miércoles. Misma hora.**

* * *

_Comencé a correr por un campo lleno de margaritas, estaba feliz. Jace y Charlize corrian al lado mío, cada uno con una sonrisa en sus rostros, diciéndome lo felices que estaban por estar conmigo._

_Todo era perfecto, el cielo azul el viento primaveral sacudía mis cabellos y todo se veía perfectamente de película._

_Jace comenzó a acercarse más con esa mirada suya, beso mi mejilla y yo suspiré como una tonta enamorada._

_-Me gustas Jace. – Susurré. Jace me miró como si estuviera loca. _

_-¿Como se llama tu padre?- Esta vez la que lo miro confundida fui yo. _

_Volvío a repetirme la pregunta poniendo sus manos en mis hombros,- ¿Cómo se llama tu padre Claryssa?- Antes de que pudiera contestar comenzó a sacudirme violentamente por los hombros, comencé a gritar y a llorar para que me soltara pero Jace se había vuelto una especie de violento irremediable. Comencé a pedirle por favor hasta que con la suficiente fuerza mental mire hacia arriba y me elevé, de alguna u otra manera estaba volando tan alto que apenas podía distinguir los ojos de Jace, decidí bajar un poco solamente para darme cuenta de que en lugar del campo de margaritas era ahora un lago inmenso, en el que me veía reflejada. Me asuste y grité, mientras bajaba cada vez mas para verme mas de cerca, era igual al angel/demonio que mi madre retrataba y estaba desnuda con un cuerpo que difícilmente se parecería al mio yo estaba lejos de tener esos senos, pero lo que más me asustó fueron las alas esplendorosamente abiertas a mis dos costados y cómo todo mi cuerpo resplandecía desde mi cabello hasta la punta de mis pies, mis ojos eran diferentes, uno verde y otro rojo. _

_Me toqué los omóplatos solamente para sentir las aberturas de las que salían las pesadas alas que me permitían volar, maldita sea, me sangraban y la vez me dolían a más no poder. Decidí que lo mejor era bajar y buscar ayuda pero inesperadamente una mano salió del agua y tomo por la pierna para hundirme hasta mi muerte en el agua. _

Me levanté respirando tan pesadamente que pensé que realmente habían intentado ahogarme, toqué mi cara llena de sudor y suspire tratando de calmarme. El despertador sonó al mismo tiempo que yo me levantaba de la cama, justo a tiempo.

Debería pedirle a Luke que deje de avisarme sobre esos dibujos extraños, no había soñado nada parecido desde que llegue a Londres, ¿por qué justo ahora?, ¿por qué soñar justo con ellos?

El martes comenzaba un poco más temprano que el lunes, dictaba clases a partir de las 7:30 am, hasta las 12 pm. Despues de eso tenía mi dia entero libre para hacer lo que yo quisiera, que era generalmente subirme a algún autobús para que me llevara al lugar turístico que había elegido para hoy. Me hubiera encantado que alguien me acompañara, pero no…

Hasta en Londres estaba sola.

Comencé las clases puntualmente como siempre, hoy era día de tango y ritmos latinos. Aceptaba todas las edades ya que si bien se necesitaba una disciplina, no era tanta como la que se necesitaba para formar a una bailarina de ballet.

A las una y medía decidí que era hora de subir a un autobús que me llevara lejos de mis pensamientos, todavía no había almorzado así que decidí tomar algo en algún restaurante del lugar. Londres era sin dudas enorme. Y agradecía haberle preguntado al chofer los horarios en los que pasaba y cuales eran las paradas.

Comencé a caminar tranquilamente y sin tanto frio como ayer, con mi gorrito de lana, un saco que me llegaba hasta la rodilla, mis jeans y unas botas largas que el saco llegaba a cubrir. Inspeccioné a la gente, los autos, los edificios hasta que decidí entrar en el Palacio de Buckingham, pague mi entrada como todo el mundo y me uní a un grupo de personas que estaban siendo guiadas por un chico de grandes dientes y ojos marrones.

Comenzó a relatar la historia, los personajes y las muertes que había habido ahí. Era triste pensar que toda la fortuna de los Ingleses se haya conseguido a base de sangre y hurto, pero quizás lo mas trágico de todo era que no se lo hacían solamente a los de otros países, sino también se mataban y robaban entre ellos.

Admiraba que llevaran tantos años sosteniendo una monarquía, que todavía era adoptada en varios países en el siglo XXI, pero también sabia que simplemente era una especie de protocolo, los reyes y reinas eran generalmente victimas de las manipulaciones y vicios que les ofrecía una vida llena de lujos. No sabía si habían tenido que hacer sacrificios o no, pero había deseado en lo más profundo de mi ser que si habían tenido momentos difíciles en su vida, de otra manera no se explicaba tanto desprecio hacia la vida humana.

Era algo como:

Mi esposa no me da un hijo varón… _cortenlé la cabeza._

Ha desobedecido al rey… _azote en la plaza pública._

El príncipe heredero de Escocia no se quiere casar con mi única hija mujer… _Guerra._

Tanto drama por cosas tan banales como esas no merecían la pena de ser relatadas.

Caminé alejándome del grupo, teniendo una vista perfecta del hermoso y viejo Londres, quizas en mi otra vida fuese alguna clase de reina bienaventurada y gloriosa, que todos quisieran y respetaran.

Mi teléfono hizo un sonido estridente que avisaba que había un nuevo mensaje.

**Jace:**

**¿Estas en el Palacio de Buckingham?**

**Charlize ha dicho que te ha visto.**

Sonreí pensando en que coincidíamos todo el tiempo, y comencé a pensar que ellos dos me estaban siguiendo.

**Si, estoy aquí en algún lugar**

**de este gran Palacio**

**lleno de muertos.**

Pulsé enviar y seguí inspeccionando el lugar, escuché al guía decir que estábamos en el salón de baile mas gran del palacio, que fue construido por la reina Victoria, de quien, de hecho era este castillo.

**Jace: **

**No están llenos de muertos **

**Son solamente unos cuantos reyes.**

**Todo es muy normal.**

Rodé mis ojos, si claro. Eso era muy normal.

**Disculpa, no encuentro muy normal **

**Vivir en un palacio, literalmente.**

Apreté enviar y me vi maravillada por los colores vivos y las largas mesas que ocupan el gran salón de baile de Buckingham

**Jace: **

**¿Dónde estás?**

**Charlize quiere verte.**

Suspiré, me puso contenta que quisiera venir a compartir conmigo.

**Estoy en el salón de baile**

**de la reina Victoria. **

Esperé alrededor de dos minutos cuando unas manitas me abrazaron las piernas.

-¡Clary! – Gritó eufórica.

-Hey, ¡bailarina rosa!- Sonreí al verla sonrojarse, la tomé en mis brazos para darle un sonoro beso y ella se abrazó con fuerza a mi cuello.

-Clary,- Dijo con cortesía Jace, llevo una mano a sus largos cabellos rubios, hoy estaban incluso mas dorados que antes.

-Hola.- Conteste casi cantando. Jace sacó nuevamente el mismo aparatito azul que lo había visto ocupar en el avión y aquel mismo lunes. - ¿Eso es un celular?- Preguntó con curiosidad acercándose a ver, aún con Charlize en brazos. Jace lo alejó rápidamente de mi alcance. Lo mire avergonzada.

-No es de tu incumbencia.- Me dijo como si me estuviera explicando palabra por palabra.

-Lo siento.- Masculle enojada con el por haberme tratado tan mal.

Pense que ayer habíamos quedado en ser amigos, en tratarnos bien y ser respetuosos el uno con el otro. Jace se transformaba cada vez que podía en un ogro totalmente antipatico y sin humor, y cuando volvía en si me dejaba tan confundida que apenas podía entablar una conversación con el.

La niña comenzó a parlotear nuevamente acerca de cosas sin sentido y sobre como ella algun dia también sería la reina de un lugar tan lindo como este. Comenzamos a caminar tomadas de la mano, saque de mi bolso una lata de soda que había comprado cuando estaba comiendo, pero la había guardado para mas tarde, se lo di a ella que aceptó gustosa.

-De limón es mi favorita.- Dijo con sus ojos turquesa disparando directo a mi corazón.

-También es mi favorita, linda.- Le respondí mientras seguíamos al guía, las dos nos sorprendíamos de todo lo que el guía iba diciendo y como relataba las historias de la mayoría de los reyes que vivieron ahí adentro. Me había perdido cuando comenzó a decir los nombres de todos los reyes que pasaron por la monarquía británica, así que miré a mi izquierda en donde estaba parado Jace con sus ojos dorados mirándome fijamente.

Esa mirada me hizo acordar al sueño que tuve hoy. Hice un esfuerzo para que no se note mi piel de gallina e intenté sonreír.

El desvió la mirada arrugando los labios en una línea recta.

Abrí mi boca sorprendida pero la cerre con odio al ver que era un total y completamente maleducado.

Se acabó, me dije, no seguiría intentando gustarle a una persona que no se interesaba en mi, es más pensaba que hasta le daba asco.

-Imbecil. – dije para mí misma, mientras caminábamos detrás del guía, Jace se adelantó un poco a nosotras, y luego se giró para mirarme con media sonrisa en la estúpida boca.

-Te oí, Clarissa.

Le mostré mi dedo del medio mientras le sonreía irónicamente.

-Imbecil.- Le volvi a repetir simplemente moviendo mis labios, sin hacer ningún sonido.

El simplemente me tiro un beso cerrando los ojos. Mi corazón se acelero.

Baje la mano, recién cuando una señora me golpeó con su cartera en la cabeza, (era mucho mas alta que yo, pero creo que fue intencional) me había dicho _"Que tenga modales" _y justo cuando estaba apunto de gritarle que se esfumara de enfrente de mí, me di cuenta de algo.

Esto era Inglaterra y la gente hacia las cosas según sus costumbres y enseñanzas.

Yo era norte americana, y haría las cosas a mi puto modo y enseñanzas. Aún si eso interfiriera con la vida normal de la gente londinense que conocía.

* * *

**Hola! **

Estoy feliz de ver tantas visitas y al menos, tres reviews, muchisimas gracias** Paula y Vale** por haber sidos las primeras en darme fuerzas para continuar con esta hermosa historia.

Simplemente quiero pedirles que si de verdad les gusta la historia me lo hagan saber, porque estoy colgando capitulos casi todos los dias y más de uno, y realmente me hace sentir un poco mal ver tantas visitas y entradas pero pocos comentarios y eso me hace sentir un poco desanimada y realmente pienso que soy mala en esto, asi que si no veo mejora en este aspecto que es nuestra comunicación, voy a tener que eliminar la historia.

Un beso,

Paz.


	7. Chapter 7

**ESTOY FELIZ! :D**

Ni siquiera se imaginan lo que es para mi recibir esas palabras alentadoras. Gracias a Vale y Paula que estan desde el primer momento! Y tambien a LiaFo!

Todas las preguntas que tienen serán respondidas en el momento justo! :D 

vengo con otro capitulo, cortito pero intenso.

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Cassandra Clare, solamente _Charlize Herondale_ y la trama son mias. **

* * *

**Capitulo 7:**

Después del palacio de Buckingham, ambos… bueno Lize, me había invitado a ir a cenar a su casa. Jace parecía un poco reacio a que vaya con ellos en el auto, pero entonces cuando su pequeña hija comenzó a hacer pucheros y a dejar de caminar solamente para tirarse en el piso, Jace me miró, se lo notaba cansado y también un poco molesto, pero esta vez conmigo.

-¿Ves lo que haces que haga? Lize jamás se comportó de esta manera.- Me regaño sin sentido. Me crucé de brazos enojada, su hija era la que estaba tirada en el piso haciendo una gran escena.

Suspiró fuertemente mientras le decía que sí podrían llevarme a casa para tomar la cena conmigo. La niña chillo y corrió hacia su padre abrazandolo tan fuertemente que pensé que se rompería.

-Te amo papi, eres el mejor de Londres.- Le dijo con su tierna voz, Jace la miro divertido. Bien, al menos había dejado de fruncirme el ceño.

- ¿Solo de Londres?- La niña abrió la boca para decir algo más pero en cambio se encogió de hombros y decidió callar.- Bien, tu ganas, supongo que lo merezco.- Bajo a su hija de los brazos y los tres nos encaminamos al estacionamiento donde había estado su auto.

Me senté en el asiento de copiloto totalmente cómoda y esperé que Jace acomodara a Lize en su sillita y luego subiera al coche. Puso en marcha el auto y estábamos listos para ir a su casa a compartir la cena.

El silencio me estaba comenzando a incomodar, pensé lo mucho que quería escuchar una canción de Led Zeppelin que mi padre me había enseñado, cuando de repente la radio se prendió sola y comenzó a pasar de numero en numero hasta que paró.

Mire con mas atención la radio… Comencé a escuchar Stairway to Heaven de Led Zeppelin.

-¿Que fue eso Jace?- Pregunté asustada

-No lo sé, pero no creo que sea algo bueno Clary.- Su respiración se agito y miro rápidamente hacia atrás para ver que Charlize estaba durmiendo.- Por suerte Lize no vio nada de eso, sino estaría mucho mas que asustada.

-Te aseguro que no iba a estar más asustada que yo, te lo puedo jurar.- Comencé a decir mientras apagaba la radio, ahora ya no quería escuchar música, ya no quería ir a comer con ellos, simplemente quería olvidar lo que acababa de pasar.

Jamas me habían pasado cosas sobrenaturales, más alla de los sueños que tenia con la otra yo, la pintura de mamá, y desde que llegue a Londres cosas raras están pasándome, pero lo que más me asusto fue esto.

Llegamos a una casa pintada de una manera exquisita. Era enorme, con grandes ventanales a los costados y una gran puerta por la que cabria un pino navideño. Una casa de dos pisos a las afueras de Londres, me imagine a Charlize corriendo por ese jardín, pisando sin querer algunas flores que estaban bien cuidadas, Jace tomando un poco de jugo y yo recostada en su pierna mientras veíamos a Charlize correr.

Me sonrojé, habían veces en las que no podía parar mis ensoñaciones por mas que quisiera, Jace y Charlize eran mi sueño más profundo.

Bajamos del auto, y una pequeña manita se situó junto a la mia, nos tomamos de la mano y caminamos tranquilamente hasta la puerta de la casa, Jace la abrió y paso delante de nosotras, y yo mire su espalda mientras se iba a encender las luces del vestíbulo y la sala.

Pasamos sin hablar mucho tiempo, Jace con su endemoniado aparatito azul, sin estar realmente con nosotras, así que con todo el atrevimiento que pude sacar de mi interior, carraspeé.

Volví a carraspear, estaba sentada en el suelo mirando una película extraña sobre una princesa siendo un sapo. Jace no se movió.

Y yo me enojé.

-Jace!- Le exclamé ya casi parándome. El me miró con el ceño fruncido por haberle gritado. Me paré en medio de la televisión para que Charlize también me prestara atención. – ¿Que les parece si jugamos al juego de preguntas y respuestas?- Les pregunté abriendo mucho los ojos y poniendo mis manos en mis caderas.

-Si!- Chillo Charlize a todo pulmon, mientras se tiraba encima de Jace que casi al instante de haberla visto pararse, escondió su bendito aparato azul. Me estaba muriendo de curiosidad.

-Clary, - Comenzó a decir Charlize, hasta ahora había decubierto que nació el 16 de enero y que le gustaría tener el cabello tan rojo como el mio algun dia. - ¿Estas enamorada? – Me pregunto como si hubiese mirado directamente a mis mas profundos secretos. A este punto mi cara debía de ser una señal de alto de lo roja que estaba.

-No,- murmuré mientras evitaba mirar a Jace.- Mi turno. – Dije un poco mas entusiasmada de ser la que pusiera incomoda a otra persona. – Esta es para Jace, ¿Cuántos años tienes?- Estabamos los tres sentados en el suelo de la sala de estar con el estéreo prendido y esperando que llegue nuestra bendita pizza, no había otra cosa mejor que hacer que ver sus ojos dorados recorrer toda la habitación en busca de alguna excusa.

Como si pudiera correr de Charlize y yo.

-Tengo 24 años recién cumplidos. – Me dijo con calma, mientras yo abría mi boca hasta mas no poder.

-No puedes tener esa edad.- Dije sonando mas ruda de lo que quería sonar. Trate de arreglarlo - Me refiero a que pareces tan joven que jamás hubiera considerado esa edad para ti.- Hice una mueca, había sonado mejor en mi cabeza.

-Bueno, esa es mi edad, tuve a Charlize a los 17. – Se encogió de hombros como si no importara. – Además de que soy solo dos años mayor que tu, y eres tu la que parece mas vieja de los dos. – Arrugué la nariz en señal de malestar, por supuesto que no me veía más vieja que el, maldito hipócrita. - No deberías juzgar a los chicos ingleses antes de conocerlos Clarissa.- Sonrió con malicia, como si molestarme era su hobby por elección.- ¿Es que tu papá no te enseño eso?

Me quedé callada porque no quería entrar en su pequeño juego de agresión enfrente a Charlize, sonó el timbre y el fue en busca de su billetera.

Aprovechando el momento, fui hasta la puerta de entrada y la abrí yo misma.

Unos increíbles ojos azules eléctricos estaban parados con la pizza en una mano y el gorro en otra. Sus ojos captaron toda mi atención.

-Hola. – Dije reteniendo las ganas de gritar.- ¿Cuánto es?

-Es gratis.- Comenzó a decir mientras sonreía y me miraba directamente a los ojos. - Invito yo, si me das tu numero de teléfono.

Fruncí el ceño porque lo descarado que había sido, comencé a pensar que quizás en su interior el chico era realmente bueno, y solamente estaba nervioso.

-Obviamente no.- Escuche una voz decir detrás mio, era Jace que cruzo el lobby de la casa a grandes zancadas. Sus fosas nasales se abrían y cerraban con frecuencia, sus rizos dorados saltaban en todas las direcciones, y sus ojos dorados… Ah, por fin llameaban nuevamente. Parecía un león. El más perfecto de todos.

Se puso atrás mío, y lo mire en todo su esplendor, era tan enorme (o quizás yo era tan pequeña) que su cabeza ni siquiera rozaba la mía, sonreí internamente, a la calida sensación de sentirme segura y protegida.

-Aquí tienes, este es tu cambio, quédatelo todo.- Le dijo Jace al chico de manera tan rápida que apenas pude entender lo que decía. Tomó la pizza, y cerró con fuerza la puerta, poniéndole tres seguros.

-Bueno, eso fue lo más cerca que estuve de conseguir una cita.- Le dije mientras me apresuraba por cruzar la cocina para llegar a la sala. Miré los nudillos de Jace que se habían vuelto de repente blancos.

-Jamás vas a conseguir una cita Clary… Aceptalo.- Me dijo como si estuviera repugnado. Mi corazón se achico, estoy segura que al tamaño de una nuez.- Vamos a comer.- Me gruño mientras caminaba apresurado a la sala de estar con Lize.

No quise seguir pensando en lo que me había dicho Jace porque comenzaría a llorar como si fuera una bebita a la que dejaron caer de la cuna. Ya no importaba me dije, esto, de parte de el era cortesía pura. Y yo que pensé por un momento que estaba celoso, sonreí tristemente al recuerdo de como se comportó en el avión, había sido tan normal. Tan educado. Todo hasta que saco ese bendito aparato azul, todo hasta que pregunto sobre mi padre, ¿qué tenía que ver Valentine en esto? ¿Que tendría que ver mi familia?

Camine hacia afuera de la puerta mientras Jace me acompañaba, tenía un collar con un anillo que sobresalía de su cuerpo al igual que sus cicatrices, su camisa blanca estaba abierta hasta el tercer botón. Me obligue a retirar mis ojos de su pecho y me encontré con sus ojos duros, mirándome fijamente.

-Creo que no deberías ser tan cercana a Lize, Clary.- Me habló directamente. Esta vez mi corazón tomo el tamaño de una hormiga.- No es porque no quiera que estén juntas, ni nada de eso, creo que le haces muy bien a mi hija…- Comenzó a decirme, alargó su mano para tocarme la mejilla. Solo entonces me di cuenta que estaba llorando. Tragando en seco, se acercó más a mi y me miró directamente a los ojos. – Tengo miedo de que te vayas y que ella nunca vuelva a ser la misma. – Me terminó diciendo mientras ponía ambas manos en mi cara.

-No me iré.- Le aseguré.- No puedes alejarme de Lize, ni tampoco de ti Jace, por mucho que quieras poner una barrera entre los dos, se que hay algo que esta mal, lo presiento.- Lo tome de la camisa y me acerqué lo suficientemente a el como si estuviera por besarlo. – Se que algo esta pasando con nosotros Jace, con los tres, es por eso que no me puedo alejar del todo y que ustedes tampoco, es por eso que me encontraron en el estudio, y también en el palacio, es por eso que hoy estoy aquí y es por eso por lo que tu pareces odiarme tanto. – Mire sus labios que se separaban de a poco. Me relamí los míos, a pesar de que me había jurado y re jurado que nada de esto pasaría, no podía evitarlo, aquí estaba, con el chico del avión, con el que al parecer me repudiaba, a punto de besarlo. Cerré los ojos fuertemente.- No.- Susurré, este iba a ser mi primer beso y no quería que fuera con alguien que puramente me odiaba. Pensé que se tiraría hacia atrás, pero en vez de eso se aferro cada vez mas a mi cara.

-Sí,- fue lo único que escuche mientras unía sus labios con los míos.

* * *

_YAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY! _

Les dije que estoy feliz?

Gracias! Un profundo amor nace en mi corazón por ustedes tres que comentan y hacen sentir como si fuera una especie de Stephenie Meyer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Nos leemos abajo?**

**Los personajes son de Cassandra Clare, a excepcion de Charlize, la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 8:**

- Sí- fue lo unico que escuche mientras unía sus labios con los míos.

Cerré mis ojos y me entregué al beso, Jace bajo sus manos con suavidad acariciando mis hombros y mis brazos hasta que abrazó mi cintura con fuerza. Me besó con ternura, lentamente, comencé a responder el beso y lo tomé por el cuello, Jace gimió cuando pase mis manos por su espalda. Mordio mi labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para entrar que fue obviamente concedido.

A Jace no parecía importarle que tenía vecinos y termino por presionarme contra la puerta, nos separamos sin ganas de hacerlo. Apoyo su frente en la mia y me miro atraves de esos grandes ojos dorados ahora llameantes, llenos de algo que no puse identificar, con sus pestañas tupidas. Estabamos respirando agitados por la reciente escena, no me habia dado cuenta que estabamos enroscados hasta que Jace comenzó a separar lentamente su mano de mi trasero y yo a bajar la pierna que tenia en mitad de su cintura.

- Creo que deberia irme...- Dije tratando de salir de la confusión.

- Uhm... lo siento?- termino la oración como si fuera una pregunta, volví a mirar sus ojos, me di cuenta que ya era el mismo que me había besado.- Si quieres, puedes quedarte por hoy, son pasadas las doce de la madrugada y Lize odiaría que te pasara algo.- _Lize _odiaria, no _yo _odiaría.-

- No.- Comencé a decir con la voz temblando, en cualquier momento me echaría a llorar y no quería que él presenciara eso. - Me iré, tomaré un taxi, si no te importa.- Rodó sus ojos y dejo de presionar mi cintura con sus manos. Lo extrañé al instante

-Como quieras.- Murmuró mientras comenzaba a abrir la puerta.- Buenas noches. - Me comenzó a decir, cuando iba a responderle ya me había cerrado la puerta en la cara.

Ganas no me faltan de aporrear esa puerta hasta que se caiga a pedazos para gritarle a Jace cuan estudio había sido por tratarme de esa manera. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, me había besado así alguna vez, bueno, nadie me había besado punto. Lo que más me molesto es que me habia gustado tanto que quería llorar tendida en la cama con mi pijama mirando alguna serie en la television, quería llorar porque definitivamente queria repetirlo.

- Que incómodo.- Murmuré mientras seguia parada en el porche de la casa, comencé a caminar lentamente por el camino de salida, esperando vanamente que Jace salga, y ruegue porque vaya con el. Camine lo mas lento que pude cuando vi que no vendría.

_Mierda._

A una cuadra de la casa de Jace, pude vislumbrar por fin un taxi, feliz por mi descubrimiento subí la mano para frenarlo, entré feliz al coche, quería llegar a mi casa, ponerme mi pijama de patitos con mostachos y comer helado. El taxista tenía una buena estación de radio así que el viaje no fue para nada aburrido.  
Al llegar a mi departamento me alegré que hiciera calor dentro de el, me saqué mis botas y mi abrigo y me paseé descalza por toda la casa, arreglando las cosas, ordenando un poco y limpiando los platos que habia usado hoy. Cuando por fin me di una ducha y me puse mi tan ansiado pijama me tiré a la cama para llamar al repartidor de helados. Esperé hasta que por fin me atendieron y pude pedir lo que se me antojaba en el momento.

Prendí la televisión, mientras comencé a mensajearme con mi hermanito, me contaba que las cosas en su escuela iban mas que bien y que mama estaba cada día mas despierta por el tratamiento que estaba haciendo. Me dijo que Maia, la hija de Luke, se había mudado con ellos y que casi siempre le ayudaba con las tareas que les daba la maestra Prince. Casi lloro cuando me contó que estaba enamorado de una niña de ojos dorados y pelo rubio.

Al parecer los morgenstern teniamos algo con ese tipo de personas, y John no se iba a salvar.

El timbre sonó y me puse rapidamente a buscar mi cartera para sacar el dinero, camine por la casa hasta encontrar algo de cambio y cuando por fin fui a abrir la puerta una cara familiar me recibio con una extraña sonrisa.

- Oh, eres el mismo de la pizza, ¿verdad? - El chico hizo un movimiento extraño mientras me entregaba la bolsa. Me sonrió.

- Sí, tu novio no fue muy amigable.- Comenzó a decir con voz contenida, al parecer realmente se había enfadado. - Asi qué, ¿aquí vives Clary? - Me congelé y mi sonrisa cayó a ser una simple mueca.

- ¿Como sabes mi nombre? - Pregunté temerosa mientras de a poco iba cerrando la puerta.

- uhm, escuché a tu novio llamarte así. - Sus extraños ojos azules brillaron con victoria mientras encontraba la explicación perfecta para no parecer un acosador. Me arrepentía de haber llamado por helado. Estaba sola, era pequeña y ese tipo era gigante, y lleno de tatuajes extraños en su cuerpo... no lo había notado antes porque tenia puesto una campera, pero ahora , a pesar del frio, tenia puesta una remera mangas cortas y no llevaba la gorra de repartidor. Sus tatuajes, eran bastante similares a los que tendría Jace si no se los hubiera borrado, me llamo la atención uno en especial, uno que había visto en mi padre.

- No tengo novio,- Le dije, molesta de que sea la segunda vez que lo repita.- Gracias por el helado. - Dije finalmente cerrando la puerta y finalmente puse el cerrojo. Respiré tranquilo. - Qué raro.

* * *

Había días en los que no sabía cómo salir de la cama. Este era uno de ellos.

Con menos de 4ºC, el frio empañaba las ventanas sin cortinas de mi pequeño departamento que hacía que me diera todavía más frio y pereza de salir de la cama. Me estiré todo lo que pude debajo de las 4 sabanas que tenía encima de mí, una de ellas polar.

Mi teléfono estaba encima de la cama cuando comenzó a vibrar con insistencia. Lo miré confundida ya que todavía faltaban, al menos, quince minutos para que la alarma comience a sonar como cada mañana.

El identificador de llamadas marcaba solamente un nombre en el. Contesté antes que entrara en el buzón de voz.

-Jace.- Dije con voz ronca que apenas reconocí como mía. Pensé rápidamente en comprar un analgésico para el resfrío.

-Clary,- sonaba apresurado como si estuviera corriendo. Agitado. Inquieto.- necesito que estés lista en por lo menos 20 minutos.- Volvió a decir mientras escuchaba que algo caía (por como se rompió debía ser de vidrio), el maldecía y suspiraba.

Comencé a preocuparme a los pocos segundos de lo que me pedía. Me paré rápidamente de la cama y comencé a cambiarme aún con el teléfono en el oído.

-¿Qué está sucediendo Jace?- Le pregunté mientras me subía el cierre de mis jeans. Se quedó en silencio por un instante en el que pensé que me había colgado. – ¿Estas ahí?

-Sí.- Me dijo Jace. – No puedo decirte lo que está pasando porque ni siquiera yo mismo lo sé, lo único que puedo decirte es que no volveras a tu departamento y vida normal en un buen tiempo.- Mi corazón cayó, comencé a asustarme. Siempre había pensando que el aura de misterio y peligro que tenía Jace alrededor era algo atractivo y hasta incluso comenzó a gustarme que me hablara en formas en las que casi no entendía lo que quería decir, siempre con códigos, diciendo cosas entre líneas, dejando implícito en su comportamiento que a pesar de estar ligado a ella por la pequeña Lize, no era totalmente de su agrado.

Comencé a cansarse del juego ciclotímico de Jace, desde ayer por la noche cuando me beso sin ninguna razón aparente y despues me dejo ir sola hasta mi casa sin tener remordimientos. Ni siquiera me mando un mensaje para preguntarme como había llegado, ni siquiera me dijo buenas noches.

_Maldito._

Sacudí mi cabeza mientras quitaba esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y el miedo volvió. Me aferré al lavado del baño mientras me miraba al espejo.

-¿Estás loco?- Pregunté casi gritándole. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y continué hablando.- ¿Como puedes pensar que me iré de lo que logré construir, arruinando mi trabajo y mi casa? Debes darme al menos una explicación Jace, me estas asustando…- Termine susurrando con miedo.

-Clary, si realmente yo quisiera hacerte algo ya lo hubiera hecho y con tu total consentimiento por lo que veo.- Terminó diciendo con arrogancia, me sonroje como si fuera un tomate. Le odiaba.- Esto es algo que no puedo decirte por teléfono Clarissa, solamente te estoy pidiendo que pongas la mayor cantidad de ropa en ese bolso rosa tuyo que tienes y salgas dentro de 10 minutos, vamos a estar esperándote en el auto. – su voz sonaba contenida por algo que no sabía identificar.- Además…- Dijo después de escucharme suspirar con fuerza por la ira contenida.- No eres mi tipo. Lo siento.

- Claro y como no soy tu tipo, ayer por la noche me besaste como si quieras algo más.- Exclamé ofendida y molesta por la bocina del telefono. Colgué antes de comenzar a gritarle una sarta de barbaridades, que las tenía bien merecidas.

_Maldito, maldito, maldito._

Mi padre me había enseñado a no maldecir pero en esta situación, con la gran humillación que sentía lo único que podía hacer era maldecir antes de tirarme a llorar a la cama porque el chico que me gusta me había tirado por un caño todas mis ilusiones para con él y su hija.

Era la primera vez que me ilusionaba con alguien. Y también la primera vez que al arriesgarme como nunca antes lo había hecho, me rechazaban como rechazan a los vagabundos en la calle.

Tome con fuerza el gran bolso rosado que usaba cuando llevaba mucho material al estudio de danza para jugar con las niñas. Era lo suficientemente grande para que entrara la mayoría de mi ropa, si me iría por un largo tiempo no me quedaría de otra que juntar toda mi ropa. No tenía más, ni mucho menos dinero para derrochar por ahí.

Comencé a tirar toda mi ropa dentro del bolso junto con mi celular mi neceser que estaba siempre listo por cualquier ocasión de emergencia y mis ropas interiores. Todo estaba hecho una gran maraña dentro del bolso que hasta tuve que dejarlo sin cerrar. Corrí dentro del baño en busca de mi cepillo de dientes cuando de repente algo en mi mano me detuvo. Me encontraba en medio de mi cocina, a medio correr, cuando mire hacia mi mano izquierda… Tenía mi cepillo eléctrico en la mano, como si con mi pensamiento lo hubiera atraído hacia mí.

-Qué raro.- Murmuré para mí misma, mientras trataba de pensar si había estado con el todo el tiempo o si simplemente apareció de la nada.- Realmente raro.

Me dispuse a correr escaleras abajo, pasando por la puerta de mi vecina de ochenta y largos, y con el gran bolso rosa tan pesado como yo misma. Justo cuando abrí la puerta de mi departamento, el claxon del auto de Jace se escuchó.

Negué con la cabeza, todavía muy enojada con él por todo lo que había… aclarado sobre nuestra relación, nunca seríamos nada, el simplemente estaba siendo amable porque su hija se convirtió en una de mis alumnas, y seguramente no quería que tomara represarías contra ella y ademas era obvio que estaba jugando conmigo cuando me dio aquel beso, nada puede estar mas alejado de la realidad que Jace y yo juntos.

Me entristecí pero decidí no volver a pensar en Jace como lo había estado haciendo estos últimos tres meses. Me entristecí porque mis instintos me fallaban y no pude ver lo que estaba enfrente de mis ojos.

_Malditos traidores._

Abrí la puerta del asiento de copiloto del auto de Jace, pero me encontré sorprendentemente con una mujer, la misma que había visto en en el aeropuerto con ellos. Me estremecí de la ira.

-Hola.- Dije escuetamente.- Lo siento pensé que estaba libre.

-Bueno, pues no. – Respondió secamente la morena, Clary se volvió para atrás como si fuese un animal herido.

_Tan agresiva. _

-Sube ya Clary,- no me había dado cuenta que Jace había rodeado el auto para situarse atrás del baul del coche para colocar mi bolso en el. Jace estaba vestido como si fuese una especie de guerrero, con sus ondas rubias y sus ojos más brillantes que nunca, yo podía sentir su peligro y la amenaza que representaba el para su coeficiente intelectual, que siempre me hacía parecer mas tonta de lo que era cuando estaba con el.

Asentí simplemente para no darle el gusto de pelear. Subi silenciosamente al auto encontrándome con un chico de ojos azules eléctricos y la pequeña Lize con su tablet en la mano, mirando alguna caricatura extraña de piratas en una isla o algo.

-Hola.- Salude mientras cerraba la puerta del auto. Ni siquiera me molesté en pensar quienes eran esos dos. Había cedido, llena de confianza a las demandas que Jace me había hecho por teléfono que apenas me había detenido a pensar quienes eran esas personas y porque el rubio de ojos dorados había estado tan apresurado porque saliera con ellos a no se donde, a hacer no se qué, no se por cuanto tiempo.

El muchacho de ojos azules me miró con una media sonrisa totalmente preciosa a mitad de la cara.- Alec.- Dijo simplemente.

-Clary.

Comencé a preguntar de todas las maneras posibles que era esto, que estábamos haciendo, a donde iban, y cualquier otra clase de cosas que terminaran con un interrogativo al final. Nadie respondía, todo lo que decía Jace era _"no podemos hablar enfrente de Lize"_ pero yo bien sabía que Lize tenía unos auriculares tan potentes como el mismísimo estéreo del estudio que podía dejarte sordo en tan solo 1 minuto. Lo sabíamos ambos perfectamente por cada vez que discutimos enfrente de ella por cualquier cosa hiriente que siempre provenía de él.

Me quedé callada de brazos cruzados dispuesta demostrar que definitivamente yo era muchísimo más madura que ellos por ir en un auto extraño con gente extraña un lugar extraño. Si no fuera porque la pequeña Lize me miraba con cara de preocupación y tomaba mi mano con fuerza, hubiera saltado del auto sin pensarlo un solo segundo.

El silencio era agotador incluso para mi. Jace llevaba manejando más de media hora, y ya estábamos saliendo de la ciudad para ir a… no sé dónde.

La morena sentada al lado de Jace alargó su mano hasta el estéreo para prenderlo, comenzó a buscar una emisora como la gente hasta que la dejó en una en la que comenzó una canción bastante conocida para mí.

Cerré mis ojos avergonzada, esa era la canción que había bailado inconscientemente para Jace. Estaba sentada justo detrás de su asiento así que me fue imposible no levantar mis ojos al espejo retrovisor por el que lo vi espiándome. Me sonroje y supe que aunque nunca me lo hubiera dicho para no quebrantar mi paz, el también sabía que esa canción, representada mis pensamientos hacia él.

Desvié mi mirada hacia una Lize dormida, y un tranquilo Alec mirando hacia afuera de la ventana, inspeccioné su comportamiento desde que subí al coche, pero no me daba algún indicio de como, o quíen era. Hasta que decidí dejarlo ser. La única que al parecer se había dado cuenta de nuestro intercambio fue la pelinegra sentada al lado de Jace. Su perfecta boca cubierta con brillo rosa sonrió angelicalmente.

-Cariño,- llamó mirando a Jace, el aludido me miro fugazmente por el espejo retrovisor antes de atender el llamado.- ¿Has pensado ya que le diras a Stephen y Celine? – Jugueteo con el cinturón de seguridad que llevaba puesto mientras su mano derecha iba directamente a la mano de Jace en la palanca de cambios. Los hombros de Jace se tensaron y sacudió rápidamente la mano de la morena, como quien no quiere la cosa. Volvio a mirar preocupado por el retrovisor.

Claro, como si te importara que a mí me afecte verte con tu novia.

-Aline, no enfrente de Charlize, ¿está bien? Ya hemos tenido esta conversación.- No sabía si su situación como pareja o la mención de esas dos personas habían puesto a Jace tan nervioso.- Ya hablé con mis padres, sin embargo. Están de acuerdo en esto y saben que se acabará tan pronto como encontremos la cura. – Terminó diciendo Jace.

-¿La cura?- Tartamudeé mientras me movía para acercarme más a los asientos de adelante.- ¿Qué cura? Qué esta pasando Jace, exijo saberlo, estoy harta de tus juegos y si no me lo dices, juro por todo lo sagrado que saltaré del auto. – Estaba furiosa y lo único que quería era huír de ahí, como hacía con cada uno de mis problemas, quería huir de lo que sea que tenia tan preocupado a Jace que había recurrido a llevarme con ellos a algun lugar, huir de sus ojos, de sus labios que moría de ganas de volver a besar, huir de su novia modelo, de su amigo tranquilo y del ángel que tenía por hija.

Quería huir, como hacía con todo lo malo que me sucedía. Como hacía con la depresión de mi madre, la tristeza de Luke y el amor de Jonathan.

Cerré mis ojos para no volver a sentirme culpable, entonces antes de que alguno de nosotros abriera la boca para decir algo, salí despedida del auto en movimiento ascendiente...

* * *

**Hola, hola, hola!**

**Traigo otro capitulo de esta historia que esta comenzando a gustarme cada día más! Quiero agradecerles a todas las que han comentado, dejandome reviews y haciendo muy muy feliz! **

**Gracias a Vale, Pau, a LiaFo y CarriettaWhite, no tienen idea de lo importante que es para mi que les guste y sobretodo que les deje con intriga! Y sí, la historia es de mi autoría jaja salio de un sueño que tuve el mismo dia que comencé a escribir. Increible ¿no?**

**Es la primera vez que sigo una historia por más de los 3 capitulos, casi siempre me ponia mal porque no recibia muchos reviews y eso realmente desalienta a las personas a las que les gusta escribir. **

**No puedo adelantarles nada, simplemente les puedo decir, como ya les dije una vez que Clary tiene una razón para huir, y que Jace tiene una razón para ser Jace. Generalmente la gente se transforma cuando esta enmorado o cuando tiene miedo, son los dos sentimientos mas poderosos (para mi) que existen en la tierra, el odio, es bueno probablemente uno de ellos tambien, pero el miedo, te mueve tan intensamente, es un instinto, es algo que esta bajo nuestra piel, una persona puede vivir sin odio, pero jamás va a poder vivir sin el miedo porque es eso lo que nos mueve a hacer algo diferente, es eso lo que nos mueve a ser valientes. **

**Espero hacerlas felices con este regalito que deje! Trato de actualizar todos los días, generalmente lo estoy haciendo, asi que ponganme en alertas para saber cuando lo haré. **

**Si no puedo actualizar se los dejaré saber en una notita, pero no creo que surja problema!**

**P/D: si ven algun error, de ortografía o de narración por favor dejenmelo saber, los subo toda apresurada, todavía no se porqué, creo que es por la emoción de como dejo el capitulo. **

**Amor para todas! Sean valientes, vivan sin miedo.**

**Paz.**


End file.
